Adventure Comics Vol 1 408
, everyone in San Francisco knows that Supergirl is now operating in the city. The KSF-TV news crew is agog at the fact that the Girl of Steel has moved to San Francisco and has rescued two of her staff. Geoff informs them that they have been ordered to do a documentary on some famous old homes of San Francisco. Linda Danvers rushes off home to change into more comfortable street clothes. When she leaves, Nasty hires two persons to snatch Linda's wig off her head and take a picture, but Linda easily foils the unmasking scheme. After filming several famous houses, the news crew arrive at the old Stanley mansion, a dilapidated building with a spooky reputation, owned by a man -old man Stanley- who inherited it when his nephew and niece died and hasn't left the house in forty years. When they attempt to make a documentary, they are chased away at shotgunpoint by old man Stanley himself. But Linda sees a little girl standing at an upstairs window, and takes a picture surreptitiously. Then she is told that Stanley has lived alone in the house ever since the deaths of his niece and nephew circa 1918. And when she develops the photos, she sees nothing. Linda decides to investigate. Supergirl sneaks into the mansion and encounters the little girl, who asks Supergirl's help to find her parents. She says they are both there in the house but have been hidden from her. At that same moment, Nasty -who had gone to the mansion to spy on Supergirl- gets caught by Mr. Stanley. While the man is busy throwing Nasty out, Supergirl and the child take the opportunity to explore the cellar. Supergirl's x-ray vision finds a lead container hidden behind a wall. She quickly melts away the brickwall and the metal. Before she can look inside, Stanley shows up and starts firing. The Maid of Might overpowers him easily, but then she finds the little child has disappeared. Supergirl looks for her uselessly. Then she looks into the melted lead-lined chamber and finds two corpses and the doll the little girl was carrying. Mr. Stanley murdered them after their little child died of the influenza and put out the story they had gone to Europe to forget. So he inherited all their money and property, but he was so frightened of being found he never left the house or spent any money. As old man Stanley is taken away by police, Supergirl sees the little girl in a portrait -- of Cynthia Stanley, the couple's daughter. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Old Man Stanley Other Characters: * ** Geoffrey Anderson ** Johnny Drew * Stanley Family ** John Stanley ** Elizabeth Stanley ** Cynthia Stanley(ghost) Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Supergirl: "Invasion of the Mer-Men" | Synopsis2 = While spending the day at the beach, Linda and Johnny Drew are confronted by an invading force of alien Mer-Men. Linda runs away in order to get changed and return as Supergirl, but Johnny and their attackers are already gone. Investigating the place, Supergirl finds several tracks leading right into the sea. Supergirl dives into the waters but her powers -which have been malfunctioning for a while- fail, and she has to go back to the beach. Later, her boss Geoff and a police boat arrive at the spot where Johnny disappeared and look for his corpse, but their search turns up nothing. Supergirl is determined to find Johnny, and she goes to Kandor and has the scientists implant filters in her nostrils that will enable her to breathe underwater or in space. Meanwhile the Mer-Men appear before an assemblage of Earth's scientists and military men to confirm they are stealing Earth's water to save their own planet. If they succeed, Earth will be a lifeless, dry desert within a year. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * The Mer-Men Other Characters: * Geoffrey Anderson * Johnny Drew * Andor (Kandor citizen) Locations: * ** * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}